


To err is human; to forgive, divine

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald meet each other again after forty-six years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To err is human; to forgive, divine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trivalent](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=trivalent).



"Why did you leave?" Albus Dumbledore panted as he aimed another spell at the wizard opposite him.

"I thought you would have realised by now, Albus," Gellert answered in the surprinsingly steady voice as he dodged the spell. His grin reminded Albus of the sixteen-year-old boy with whom he had fallen in love.

They had been battling for hours, it seemed, in the middle of a circle of their supporters. Their duel was likely to continue indefinitely, or at least until one of them tired. With both of them being exceptionally powerful wizard, it would be a long time before that happened.

Suddenly, Albus shouted, "For the greater good!" which caught Gellert off guard. His wand was ripped from his hand with a particularly forceful _Expelliarmus._

Defeated and wandless, Gellert waited for Albus's next move. The wizards and witches who were watching seemed to have been stunned into silence and paralysis. Albus walked up to Gellert, his eyes full of pain and regret – not triumph, as Gellert would have expected – and said, "Come, Gellert."

They entered Nurmengard and walked up the stairs in silence. _Did the great Albus Dumbledore not want his supporters to see how he ended it once and for all?_ Sometime in the last forty-six years Gellert had forgotten how to understand Albus. And Albus had clearly forgotten all about the plans they had shared.

When they had climbed up to the highest part of the tower, Albus said, "This is for the greater good, Gellert, you must realise. You chose the wrong path, you were too engaged in your own plans to see their shortcomings. Nevertheless, I forgive you, Gellert, for the greater good." He emphasised that last part, repeating Gellert's motto to make his point clear.

Gellert glared at him and spat, "All this"- he gestured around himself -"all this was for the greater good, don't you realise, you fool!"

"I just want you to see, Gellert. To realise where you erred. You will be spared and forgiven because I wish for nothing more than for you to see the wrongness of your choices" 

Away from the eyes of supporters and opponents, in a small room at the top of Nurmengard's tower, two men stood facing each other, one full of regret and accomplishment, the other furious, yet newly in awe of the wizard in front of him.


End file.
